A Whole Lotta Drama
by StarGazer205
Summary: She was a geek, he was a jock. they became bf and gf, and told no one about it. He broke her heart, and she ran away. Now, nearly 1 year later, Bella has returned as one pissed off vampier. I do not own Twilight!
1. The story so far sorry if its to short

And so the geek fell in love with the jock.(**get it?**_** And so the lion fell in love with the lamb**_**. No? not my problem)** That is how my life was 1 year ago as a junior. Now, I am a senior and a totally under control vampire. I am also returning to Forks, Washington, where I was changed.

_Flashback._

_I was walking home from my ex-boyfriend's house. He had thrown a party, and I had gone over to see Alice. I heard him calling me a fat ugly cow. I mean, I did decide to keep our relationship on the DL, but he could have at least stood up for me! It was cold out, and I didn't have my jacket. I thought that I heard footsteps behind me. When I turned around, I saw blood red eyes staring at me. I started to run, but the eyes where in front of me in a flash._

"_Don't run, it doesn't make it any easier." Said the voice. I realized that it was a woman._

"_What do you want?" I managed to choke out._

"_I am sorry for what I must do. But, I am extremely thirsty, and u just smell so delicious. Again I am sorry, but this will be your last night on earth." I realized then that she was going to kill me._

"_What are you?" I asked her._

"_I am a vampire. And I live forever." And with that, she pounced. At first, I felt like I was on fire, but soon it began to fade. I knew that my life was almost over. It stopped then. _

"_Cops." She whispered_

"_listen young one. You will be impossibly fast, and strong. You will sparkle in the sunlight, and you have to options for your diet. You can drink animal blood, or human blood." Just then, she left and I heard the sirens. I stayed hidden behind the trash cans in the ally way for three more days._

_End of Flashback_

My dad, Charlie, thinks that I ran away. And, I did. I chose the animal blood diet, so my eyes are topaz. I have decided that it is time to return to Charlie, and Forks. I prepared myself for what I was about to do. I was standing on the porch of my old house. It was nine o' clock at night. Charlie should still be up. I took a deep breath, and I knocked on the door. I waited a few moments, then I knocked again. 2 minutes later, I saw my dad, still in his police uniform.

"How can I help you?" he asked me. Of course he wouldn't recognize me, I had changed.

"Hi dad." I said in my bell-like voice.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Ya, it's me." I said. I was then embraced in a hug.

"Oh god Bella, you're so cold. Come in." he said. I was lead into the old kitchen. I then took a seat in my old chair. Charlie sat across from me. How do I tell him? What do I tell him?

"Bella, what happened to you?" he asked me.

"it's a long story dad. And, I think that I should start by telling you about my ex-boyfriend." I said. Surprisingly, Charlie wasn't shocked.

"Bella, I already know. Edward told me a few weeks after you went missing." Edward. I flinched at his name. It still hurt even after all this time. I guess time doesn't heal all wounds. Then again, I have got nothing but time.

"So, where did you go?" he asked me. I looked up.

"I never left. I have been living in the woods behind the house. Always watching, but never seen nor heard. However, I did go up to Alaska. I met a really great friend up there named Tanya."

"Tanya Denali?" asked my dad.

"You know her?" I asked.

"Ya, she moved down here with her foster parents a few months ago."

"Wow. It will be really great to see her again." I said as I leaned back in my chair. I guess that Tanya finally got adopted.

"So Bella, will you be going back to school?" Asked my dad.

"That depends, will I have to repeat junior year?" I asked.

"No. Your teachers had even recommended that you skip junior year, so your good."

"Well let me think, I haven't killed you yet so I guess that's a good thing." I said.

"What?" asked my dad.

"Nothing, nothing." I said.

"well, I am tired. See you tomorrow Bells." Said Charlie as he walked up the stairs.

"See ya dad." I mumbled.


	2. Tanya, and one depressed pixie

**Thanks guys for the reviews. And Tanya is a vampire. In this story Tanya is going to be nice because she was never a b**** in Twilight. Remember? She was nice to Bella! Now they are going to be friends. And if you don't like it, I don't care.**

I spent the rest of the night in my room reading. I took a look in mi closet, wow I really need some new cloths. Since my transformation, I have grown a few inches. I eventually found something that fit. It was a purple dress with black leggings and purple ballet flats. I checked myself in the mirror 45 minutes before school started. Lucky for me Charlie had left 15 minutes ago. I flung my bag over my shoulder, and I jumped out the window. I was excited about school. First of all, I got to see Tanya. Second, I got to see my old best friend, Alice. I also got to see Rosalie and Emmet. I wasn't too excited about seeing Edward. I was at the school in 5 minutes. I walked into the front office, and I noticed the small frail old lady behind the desk. Ms. Cope.

"Hello, dear." She said looking up from her computer screen.

"Hello. I am Bella Swan."

"Ah Bella! I hadn't heard that you where back in town. Well, welcome back, here is your schedule. Welcome Back!" she called as I walked out the door. I quickly memorized my schedule. English first, great. I quickly caught the scent of a vampire. I looked around quickly, and I noticed Tanya Denali walking to school, rather slowly I might add. I hid in the bushes. She always hated when I scared her, which wasn't often, so this should be fun. It took her 2 minutes to reach where I was. I jumped out from the buses.

"TANYA!" I screamed.

"AHHHHHHH!" she screeched.

"Ahhhh!" I yelled.

"Bella!" she exclaimed giving me a hug, I hugged her back to.

"Omg! What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"Me? Ya know, for a 100 year old vampire you aren't too smart."

"Oh that's right; this is your home town." I nodded.

"How did your dad take the news?" she asked me.

"I didn't tell him."

"Good girl. You know what the volturi would do to him if you told."

"I know. So, what is your first class?" I asked her.

"Math, what is yours?"

"Ugh, English."

"Sucks to be you."

"Why?" I asked her as we walked.

"There is only one seat left in that class, and it's next to Alice Cullen." I flinched.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"She never talks to anyone. She used to be super popular, but then she just likes…….died. Everyone said that it happened after her best-friend ran away."

"I can't believe that I did that to her." I said.

"It was you!" she exclaimed. I just nodded, before walking into the English room. The teachers name was Mr. Vaner.

"Excuse me, Mr. Vaner?" I asked in my bell-like voice.

"Yes? Oh you must be the new girl. Take a seat right over there next to Ms. Cullen." I turned around and I saw the evil little pixie. I sighed. This was going to be a long class. I made my way to the back of the classroom, and I took a seat next to my long lost best-friend. She looked up at me for a split second before looking back out the window. Her eyes had bags under them. Like she hadn't slept in days. Maybe even months.

"Bella, please come home." She whispered so low that only I could hear her. I wanted to tell her that I was here, that I had left for her own protection. But I couldn't, I just couldn't. But, I could tell her who I was.

"What? No comment about I have poor fashion taste?" I asked her. She glared at me.

"I don't care."

"Wow. I never thought that I would see the day when Alice Cullen didn't care how I looked." She just looked at me confused.

"I don't know who you are, and I really don't care. Just butt out of my life."

"Hey now, I only wanted to be nice. You really are an evil little pixie."

"Only my friends can call me that!" she spat at me.

"Not even an old friend? Like, oh I don't know, Bella Swan?" I asked.

"How do you know about Bella?" she asked.

"I guess I changed a lot over the Corse of 1 year." I chuckled.

"Bella!" Alice nearly shouted.

"Shh! Keep your voice down!" I whispered yelled.

"You came back." She looked at me with her hazel eyes.

"Of course I did Ali. I had to eventually." Just then the bell rang. I stood up and Alice opened her arms for me to hug her.

"Alice, trust me. That would not be a good idea." She pouted.

"Alright, alright, come here." I said giving her a hug. She squealed. I had to be careful not to break her. Just then two arms came around us. Alice let go, and her face turned into a scowl.

"What do you want, Tanya?" I was now standing between my 2 best friends in the whole world.

"What? I can't my friend a hug?" she asked.

"We aren't friends. Bella, you should stay away from this one. She is cold. And I mean literally, her skin is ice and so is her heart."

"Like, this cold?" I asked putting my hand on Alice's cheek.

"Whoa Bella! You're so cold!"

"I know. Now, I have to get to class. By the time lunch comes, I want you 2 to be acting like best buddies. Or else Alice, I will drink your blood, and Tanya, I will rip you apart and burn the pieces. Understood?" Tanya nodded. Alice laughed.

"Yes Sir!" she exclaimed.

"Ya do know she isn't kidding right?"Asked Tanya as I walked out of the room. I chuckled to myself. I saw some of my other friends as the day went on, but I didn't bother to talk to them. Come to think of it, I hadn't seen Edward all day. That is, until lunch.


	3. Telling Edward

**Okay guys, I have a boat load of ideas! So I hope you guys enjoy reading! Here is the next chapter.**

**Bella: Yay! I can't wait!**

**Edward: I can. Plz don't write down what you are thinking.**

**Me: No! I am going to write it!**

**Edward: Grr. And Bella, why are you so happy? You also know what happens.**

**Bella: Yes, yes I do. But this is the chapter where…..**

**Me: Hey! They haven't read it yet!**

**Emmet: Look! I found a teady bear! I am going to name it Beery!**

**All: Shut up Emmet! **

I walked into the cafeteria with a bottle in my hand. Lucky for me, you couldn't see in it. There was blood in there. Since it was my first day of school with a bunch of humans, I wasn't taking any chances. I finally heard someone calling me.

"Hello! Vampire Girl!" someone called. Tanya. She was the only one who called me that. I made my way over to where she was sitting with Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"The Sky!" shouted Emmet. We all burst out laughing.

"Same old Emmet." I said.

"So Vampire girl, Alice tells us that your real name is Bella Swan?" asked Rosalie.

"You know me to well Rose."

"BELLA!" they all exclaimed.

"Shhh!" I hissed.

"Hey Bella, do I smell………" asked Tanya.

"Yes. Yes you do."

"Can I have some?"

"Sure." She took my bottle and drank a little bit.

"Ah." She said.

"Great, I am glad that you enjoyed it. Now can I please it back?" She handed it to me, and I took a giant gulp. I felt my thirst die out a bit.

"Hey Bella, can I have some?" asked Rose.

"Um…..no."

"Why? You let Tanya have some." Said Jasper.

"It's a secret recipe that I created. Tanya helped, so she gets to taste test it. I won't let you guys taste it until its perfect." They all just nodded. Just then, I heard a tray hit the table.

"Mind if I sit?" asked the velvet voice that I had grown to love. I stiffened. Edward's blood smelled so delicious.

"Sure." Said Emmet. I stopped breathing.

"Vampire girl, are you okay?" asked Alice. Clearly she is trying to hide who I really am.

"Uh…ya. I'm fine. Why?"

"You seem tense."

"I do?" I asked.

"Tanya, _la tuna cannet_." I said. I didn't know much Latin, but I knew enough to know that it meant singer.

"Uh-oh." She said. I just started drinking my bottle, drying to get rid of the fire in my throat. I chugged the whole thing before it finally started to dim.

"Gah!" I breathed. It was gone, the fire was gone.

"Ya know, I still wanted some of that." Said Tanya.

"I don't care." I said. She stuck her toung out at me. We all laughed.

"Oooo, scary." I said. She hissed.

"And now I know to shut up." I said. That made us laugh even harder. All but Edward. He didn't say anything.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"He still feels guilty." Said Jasper.

"Ya, his last girlfriend ran away after he insulted her at a party. Little did he know that she was there." Said Tanya.

"Tanya, I know what happened. And your bringing up some painful memories. Like, burning inside of me painful." I hinted.

"No way! You never told me about that! Wow that must have been the worst day of your life."

"It probably will be one of the worst ones. I have plenty more to go." I said.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked a girl voice from behind me. I looked up only to see Lauren Mallory standing behind us.

"What do you want Lauren?" Asked Rose.

"I just wanted to know when Eddie here was going to stop sulking over some stupid geek, and come back to being my boyfriend and the popular table."

"Maybe he doesn't want to go back." I said. Big mistake.

"Well its true. That girl, whatever name was, was a loser, a geek, a freak and not at all pretty."

"Lauren, her name was Bella. She was bright, and intelligent, she had her whole future ahead of her, and I ruined it all. However you where right when you said she wasn't pretty, she was utterly beautiful." Said Edward. Wow. I never knew how much he liked me.

"Edward, you never even liked her.' Said Lauren.

"That's true. I didn't like her, I was in love with her." OMG!

"I suggest you leave before I make you leave." I threatened.

"Oh ya, what are you going to do about it……..uh…..um….."

"Vampire Girl at your service." I said.

"Vampire Girl? What kind of name is that?"

"it was either that or new born." Said Tanya.

"Now, I have never killed a human, and I don't want to break my record. Now why don't you march your but back to wherever you came from, and I will head to my next class." I said. She turned beat red, the stalked off.

"Way to go Bella!" said Emmet.

"EMMET!" they all yelled. I chuckled. Then that smell hit me again. I walked out of the cafeteria, and into the biology room. I walked into the biology 5 minutes before the bell rang. The only seat open, was next to Edward. I sighed, and I took my seat. Edward was looking out the window, into the forest.

"I promise Bella, I will find you, wherever you are." He said aloud.

"Edward, if you loved her, why did you let her go?" I asked.

"My reputation was more important to me at the time. But now I regret it with every fiber of my being. I wonder where she is now. What she is doing." He said.

"Did you ever consider that she never left, that she has always been there?" I asked him.

"How can she be here?"

"She is in your heart Edward. And you're in hers." Her cold, dead, unbeating heart. I thought to myself.

"But what is she doing out there?"

"Maybe she is not out there. Maybe she is sitting next to her ex-boyfriend in a biology classroom somewhere. I know I am."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hello Edward, my name is Bella Swan, and it is a pleasure to meat you." I said extending my hand. Shock. He couldn't believe it was me.


	4. I am sorry

**I am really really sorry. My laptop over heated, then my sister poured water on it. And you guys really don't care about this do you? Eh, oh well. So, I am going to continue. Yay!**

He just stared at me. His face in shock. I looked into his emerald green eyes, only to see remorse, pain, and shock. Just then, the bell rang. The teacher walked in, and began the lesson.

"Everyone, please welcome our new student, Isabella Swan." Of course he wouldn't remember me. Not a lot of people would. I stood up.

"Please tell us something about yourself."

"Well, there is nothing to tell." I was about to sit down when the teacher decided to do the worst thing ever.

"Any questions?" of course Jessica Stanley raised her hand.

"Yes, um….why did you run away?"

"That is none of your business."

"I think that your dad saved up a bunch of money so that you could get your whole look changed. You where after all, a loser. And once a loser, always a loser."

"Says the girl who had to get braces at the age of 7 because she kept sucking her thumb. She also had glasses, and had never heard of washing her hair, or bathing for that matter. And yet, I was still your friend. Now if anything in this room is fake, it's your boobs." And with that, I sat down. And the entire class burst out laughing. With only 20 minutes left in class, we didn't get much done. At the end of class, Jessica came over to me.

"If you are thinking about slapping me, don't. You will only break your hand." She didn't listen. She slapped me, and there was a crunching sound.

"OOOOOOWWWWW!" she screamed.

"Hey, I warned you." And with that, I left the class.

"Bella!" I heard someone calling my name. I turned around only to be faced with emerald green eyes.

"What do you want Edward?" I asked.

"Hear me out."

"Make it quick."

"Bella, I never meant anything that I said. I love you. I will always love you. When you left, I spent months looking for you. I searched the entire forest. And I have spent every day in the meadow since you left. Hopping to see you there again. That you would just magically show up."

_Flashback_

"_Edward, where are you taking me?"_

"_You will see." Right now, I was in his Volvo, blindfolded._

"_You know I hate surprises."_

"_I have a feeling that you will like this one." He said. Eventually, the car stopped._

"_Can I take the blindfold off?"_

"_Not for another five miles of walking."_

"_You know that I am a klutz, I will kill myself."_

"_Which is why I will be carrying you." He said as he stepped out of the car. He came around and opened my door. He picked me up bridal style. After what seemed like eternity, he finally set me down._

"_WE are here." He took off my blindfold only to reveal a beautiful meadow with wild flowers, butterflies, and birds everywhere. It was like something you would see in a fairytale. I turned around to face Edward, only to find him staring at me. He leaned down to press his lips to mine. After a 2 minuet kiss, I finally pulled away._

"_I love you." He said. _

_End of Flashback_

That was the first time he told me that he loved me.

"I'm sorry Edward, but it's too late."

"Why? Did you move on? Is there someone else?"

"Trust me, I didn't. Look Edward, I have changed since I left. I am not the same venerable Bella I once was."

"But you're my Bella."

"No, I'm not. It's dangerous to be around me Edward. It's for your own good if we don't see each other." I saw the pain in his eyes.

"Goodbye." I said, and then I walked away. I saw Tanya standing at the doors at the end of the halls.

"Want to ditch?" she asked.

"Are you a mind reader?"

"Hardly, I am no Aro. Besides, no one can penetrate your mind shield." She said tapping my head. Just then, Alice showed up.

"Aro? Like one of the rulers in Volterra Italy?" she asked

"Hey Alice, where did you come from?" I asked

"Over there."

"Ah. Well, Tanya and I are going to be late for class. Let's go." I grabbed Tanya by the arm, and dragged her off. We walked towards the gym, but then we took off into the woods. We left our backpacks in my car. I felt free whenever I run. Tanya and I ran for what felt like years. But really, it was only a few minutes.

"Bella! Do you want to stay in Washington, or do you want to go and visit the penguins in Antarctica!" shouted Tanya. I immediately stopped.

"Sorry, I just love it so much." I was back by her side by then.

"Just like you loved Edward?"

"Yes. I still love him."

"Come on girl, you know that the voturi would kill him."

"Ya, ya I guess you're right."

"You could always change him."

"No. He needs to live a normal life with someone who is human."

"Come on Bells; don't tell me that you haven't considered it."

"I have, but what about the rest of them?"

"They have already found their soul mates. Yours is human. Yours is Edward."

"But I won't put him in that kind of danger. Our world isn't for him."

"Hey, I have to go. My parents want me home by 5. And it's 4:55." And with that, she took off. I sighed. I began running. Running to the meadow. When I finally reached it, it was the same as ever. Only, Edward was sitting in it. I jumped into a tree, and began listening. He was talking to himself.

"Why, why did I do this? If I had only stood up for her, she would still be mine."

"If you has stood up for me I wouldn't be a vampire." I muttered.


	5. Please Welcome Jake and Mike

**Thanks for all of the reviews guys! I am putting up another chapter! Yay! And I have not been to school since Friday! How awesome is that! Ah well, on with the story!**

Edward just laid there until sunset. I had gotten a text from Tanya that my truck was at my house. Edward eventually left, and I ran home. Charlie wasn't home yet, but Billy Black and Jacob where at the door. Jacob had gone through his transformation, and was now a shape-shifter. I jumped in my open bedroom window. Luckily Tanya also left my backpack up here. I laid out my books to make it look like I was busy. Fortunately I got most of my homework done in school. Just as I sat down, Billy rang the doorbell. How I wish they didn't stink! Just then, I heard something.

"Do you smell that?" said Billy. It was still old and gruff.

"There is a vampire in the house." Said Jacob.

"Let's just ring the doorbell and see what happens." Replied Billy. Just then, the door bell rang.

"Coming!" I called. Gah! My voice was all wrong! I walked human pace down the steps. I took a deep not needed breath, and then opened the door.

"Billy! Jacob! It's great to see you guys!" I cried.

"B-b-Bella?" Jacob stammered.

"Of course it's me! I just got back. Come in, come in." I said. Jacob rolled Billy into the kitchen.

"Are you guy's hungry? I was just about to start dinner." I said in a cheerful voice.

"Actually, we just came over to drop off some of Harry's homemade fish fry." Said Billy.

"Great, thanks!" I said taking it out of Jake's hands. Just then, Charlie pulled up. He used his key to get in.

"Hey dad! Guess who is here?" I called out from the kitchen.

"Billy! Jake!" he called.

"How have you guys been?" he asked as he set the Red Bull in the fridge.

"We just came over to drop off some dinner, and watch the game." Said Billy.

"Then welcome. I'm sure that you have noticed that Bella has finally come home." Said Charlie.

"Yes, and she has changed so much."

"Well, why don't we go see the beginning to the game?" asked Charlie.

"Excellent idea. Jake, why don't you help Bella prepare for dinner?" said Billy. I'm pretty sure that Jake's eyes popped out of his head when his dad said this, but they left before he could object.

"Hey Jake, you want to help set the table?" I asked. He just nodded.

"Come on Jake, we used to be best friends, you can tell me anything."

"Alright, I hate you." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you chose Edward instead of me, and this is what happened." He said.

"Jake, calm down."

"No Bella, I won't! Look at you, you're a vampire! A fucking vampire!"

"Shh! Keep your voice down! I haven't told Charlie!"

"What does it matter? You are going to kill him anyways!"

"No I'm not! Look at my eyes Jake, they are golden. I don't drink human blood! I am exactly like Tanya! I pose no threat to humans."

"Fine, but you are not allowed on the reservation, and one slip up ends your existence. You can't bite anyone either."

"Understandable. Now, care to help?" he smiled that old Jake smile.

"Now there's the smile I know." I said. After dinner, Jake and I hung out in my room.

"So tell me Bells, how are so under control?" asked Jake.

"I don't know. It's like a gift or something. I also have a mind shield, which works wonders in battle."

"Have you fought anyone before?"

"I might need it when tackling some werewolves." I said joking.

"Let's hope not." We laughed. It was just like old times, only everything was different.

"Come on Jake, just pretend like nothing changed. We are just two old friends catching up."

"Ya, ya you are right. So tell me, what is it like?"

"Being a vampire? Well, it's pretty cool. The speed, the strength, the smell, the sight, the sound. Only down side is that I live forever."

"Wouldn't that be good?" asked Jake.

"No, I spend eternity alone. Of course I will run into nomads a few times, and there is always Tanya, but I will never love someone."

"Wow, at least we imprint."

"What?"

"When we find our other half, we imprint on them, and they have to love us back. But we can't control it. So, we live forever until we find her or him in Leah's case." I laughed.

"Well, I will never love again."

"I know, you love Edward."

"I always will."

"Why not change him?"

"Hello? Treaty?"

"I could bend a few rules for you. After all, it's for love."

"So the one exception to the treaty is love?"

"Yup."

"So let's say that I kill Mike Newton out of love, what would you do?"

"Bells, killing Newton would be a community service." We then burst out laughing. A few hours later, Jake and Billy went home.

"See you around?" I asked Jake.

"Ya, around here." He replied. We laughed. After they left, Charlie looked at me.

"SO, everything okay with Jake?" asked Charlie. I could sense the double meaning in his voice. Charlie had always hoped that I would someday end up with Jake.

"Ya, he is the only one who won't judge me."

"That's a good thing." Said my dad.

"Ya, but not in the way you think. I meant as a friend. That is all Jake is going to be. That is all he can be." I said before going upstairs. Charlie soon followed. He was asleep in 10 minutes. I sat on my old bed, and decided to look through the closet for the next outfit to wear. I eventually decided on a white tank top with a DNKY burgundy sweatshirt overtop, black skinny jeans, and brown boots. I am thankful that Alice had taken me shopping before I 'ran away'. I sighed, and began to read Wuthering Heights for the rest of the evening. Morning came too soon, and I had to go to school. I didn't want to drive, so I simply jumped out of my window, and ran to school. I was there in 2 minutes.

"Bella!" I heard Tanya call. She was sitting at the picnic benches.

"Hey." I said sitting down.

"Hey. What are we going to do about the Cullen's and Hales?" she asked.

"We ignore them. We become the schools outcasts. Just ignore them."

"It sucks."

"Life sucks."

"Ya, but we aren't the liveliest bunch." She said laughing. I just sighed.

"What about the future?"

"We fake our death."

"This isn't going to be easy."

"And it will be the last time. Trust me, once all of the people who knew you die, you are in the clear!"

"I can't even be their friends?"

"NO, they could find out our secret, or get too attached. A clean break."

"But wouldn't it be easier if they all think that I die."

"No! Edward loves you! If you die, he is going to follow!" I hit my head on the table. When I picked it up, there was a dent in the table.

"Why do we have super strength?" I asked her.

"I don't know. Go ask the original vampires." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"I can't do it Tanya, I can't."

"Then why did you come back?"

"I wanted them to know that I was okay."

"Well, there is another option."

"Oh ya? What would that be?"

"Tell them, then change them before the Volturi find out."

"I won't do that to them. They did not do anything wrong."

"Neither did we, yet here we sit. Strong, beautiful, and immortal." She said, and then we both hit our heads on the table. Just then, Rose and Alice sat down.

"Tanya, can we speak to Bella, alone?" asked Rose.

"Fine. Remember Bella, you have two choices. Which one can you live with?" she asked me as she walked away.

"What was that about?" asked Alice.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." I told them.

"Well, we want to talk to you about something." Said Rose.

"No shiz Sherlock." I replied.

"It's about Edward…" Alice trailed off.

"Guys, I can't take him back."

"Can't, or won't?" asked Rose.

"Can't. "

"Has he hurt you too much? Because believe me bells, Edward has gone crazy of the past year just looking for you, and when he found, I wish you could see the light in his eyes! But when you told him that you wouldn't take him back, the light was gone." Said Alice.

"Look guys, I love him. I will always love him. I will love him for the rest of my…hm…um…"

"Life?" asked Rose.

"No, that's not it. I got it! Existence." Just then. Vile Mike Newton decided to sit in the seat next to me. He then dropped his arm over my shoulder.

"Oh god, I think I am going to be sick." I said as I removed his arm.

"Come on baby, don't be like that." He said as he grabbed my thigh.

"Remove your hand before I knock you unconscious." I threatened. He didn't so I removed his hand, and stood up. I walked over, and tried to slap in lightly.

"OW! That hurt!"

"Consider it a warning." I said as I grabbed my books from the table.

"It was great to chat with you girls, but I am late for English. And Newton, keep your hands to yourself." I said as I walked away. I turned into the hall only to find Lauren trying to practically rape Edward in the hall. What is it with this school and perverts? I heard Edward talking.

"Lauren, please go away, I love Bella."

"So? Come on Eddie, I am so much more fun, and I mean in bed and out."

"Lauren, go away." Said Edward icily.

"Come on, Bella is a bitch, I am much better for you." That tears it.

"Um Laura. I hate to interrupt you attempt to seduce Edward over here, but if you want to call me a bitch, at least do it to my face." She then stepped down.

"You think you're so great, hu? You pretend to run away, and make everyone feel sorry for you. Then you come back with a whole new look. Its people like you who I can't stand." She said as she shoved me back.

"Well, since you started the fight…" and then I decked her. She fell down. I think I broke her jaw. Just then, the principle showed up.

"My office Swan and Mallory, now." He threatened. Great, my day is just peachy.


	6. James, Victoria, and Laurent

**Hey guys. I have an idea stuck in my head, so don't shoot me. I was thinking about starting another story. Don't worry; I will continue this one, and Ghost Rider. Well, here what the story is about. So, Edward never came back, and Bella eventually married Mike. When Bella gave birth to a girl, Mike killed her. And the baby ended up being named Alex, and killed Mike. Alex is telepath now, and is looking for Edward. But, only because she has fallen in love with him in her dreams. What happens when Jasper finds Alex, and what about the ghost that is protecting her? Well, on with this story.**

I huffed as I stalked off towards the principal's office. I sat down in the navy blue chair. The room was painted an ugly shade of beige, and the desk was worn out, and not very sturdy. The principle had pictures of his children and his wife on his desk. Eventually, the door opened and the principle walked in.

"So, Ms Swan, care to tell me why you are here?"

"Honestly? I do not know why I am here. Lauren was the one who called me a named, and shoved me. She started the fight."

"That does not make any sense." He said.

"How does it not make sense?"

"Look, it makes more sense that you started the fight. Edward hurt you, so you left and tried to become the perfect model. When you where done, you returned in hope of making Edward yours, but he wouldn't talk to you because he had Lauren. Most of the students know this, and agree."

"It's a rumor Mr. Smith. Not all rumors are true."

"Then what is the truth?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"I am not allowed to tell." Just then, the door burst open. I turned around to notice Edward standing in the doorway.

"Bella didn't start the fight, Lauren did. I was there, I saw it happen." Edward huffed.

"Thank you for telling the truth Mr. Cullen, even if it meant losing your girlfriend and your reputation." Said Mr. Smith. Okay, so he believed Edward, but not me? Come on! My GP is higher than his! And I missed a year of school! Edward just nodded, and then left.

"Well, Ms. Swan, you can go and Ms Mallory will be punished." I just stood up and left. I was walking out of the school, when I noticed Edward leaning against his car. I was going to go and thank him, when someone grabbed me by the arm, and pulled me aside. Tanya.

"Tanya, don't say anything." I said.

"It's not about the fight, it's your eyes, and they are pitch black. We both need to hunt." She said. She was right.

"Alright, just let me thank Edward." Just as I said that, Edward and his family pulled out of the school.

"Never mind. Come on, let's hunt." I said as I took off. Tanya soon followed. We ran for about an hour, before hunting. I ate about 5 deer. They don't taste as good as mountain lions though.

"I really need a mountain lion. I can't keep living on deer." I said.

"We can plan a weekend hunting trip next time." Said Tanya. Just then, the wind blew, and the smell of vampires filled our noses.

"Smell that?" asked Tanya.

"Yes. Let's go. "

"Why?"

"They aren't killing anyone in this town on my watch." I said.

"Right behind you." She said as we started running. We traced the sent to a house in the woods. The three of the vampires where in the house.

"They are going to kill Edward!" I shrieked. I only smelled one human, and I heard his voice when he asked who they were.

"No Bella!" Tanya shouted, but it was too late. I was already heading to the house.

"Gah!" Tanya said before following me.

"James, stop playing with our food." Said a male. He had a French accent. Laurent, James and Victoria, I had run into them before. But last time we saw them. Laurent was a vegetarian living with another coven, and James and Victoria had gone on a killing spree. Tanya and I jumped through the window, only to scare 3 vampires out of their wits.

"Leave him alone." I threatened.

"Ah Bella, how nice to see you again." Said Laurent.

"It would be nice to see you, if you weren't trying to kill an innocent human. And Laurent, weren't you a vegetarian?" I asked.

"I was. But, it was very difficult to resist."

"What about Irina?" asked Tanya.

"I still see her every now and again." He said.

"Let's just get on with it, Belly, he has to die now, he knows what we are." Said Victoria.

"Yes, but he wouldn't if you hadn't told him Vicky." I replied.

"Now Belly is that any way to treat your creator?" asked James as his slid his arm around Vicky's waist.

"You did this? You did this to me?" I asked.

"Why of course. Remember, the cops came before I could finish you off." Said Victoria, and then I lunged. But, Tanya held me back.

"No Bella! Think about Edward! What will he think of you?" said Tanya.

"You should know better Victoria, than to test a newborns temper." Said James.

"Oh, I am just having a little fun." Said Vicky.

"Either way, I am thirsty, kill the human." Said James.

"How about this, I turn him and I don't run to get the Volturi." I said.

"You wouldn't." said Laurent.

"I have Aro on speed dial. I am sure he would do anything to help me in hopes of me joining the guard." I said.

"Okay, we are leaving." Said Laurent, and then they ran out of the house.

"Quick, we run patrols. We can't be sure that they will stay away. I'll go to my house and let my mom know that I am staying at your house, and tell your dad that you're staying with a friend. We both have our cells. You get the first shift. Trust no one. Later!" said Tanya as she ran out the door.

"I'm going to kill you!" I called out the door.

"Good luck!" she responded. Time to face Edward. I turned to face him, only to find him completely shocked. This is going to be awkward.

"I understand that you may think that I am a horrible monster, and that I don't deserve to live. But, I didn't choose this. And I lied about changing you; I would never do that to you. I don't care if you hate me, but either I or Tanya will always be around. Until James, Laurent, and Victoria are gone we will always watch you. And you can't blow the secret unless you want to die. So, that's it. Now, I am just going to…" just then Edward ran up to me, picked me up and spun me around, and then kissed me.


	7. Authors note

**Okay guys**, **so I just got my computer back. If you guys have read my other stories, then I am here to say that I might delete ghost rider, cause I have no idea where I'm going with it. However I am in the process of writing another chapter for a whole lotta drama. I know you guys thought that this was an author's note, but it's not so sorry!**

***hides under desk***

**Aright, I am also going to start a new story for Alice in Wonderland 2010. And if you want to know what it is about, then read it! :P Ya, I know I am cruel. Anyway, if your still mad at me…then that's your problem. But for those of you who are not, you guys get your own Edward Cullen, or Jacob Black, whatever team you are on! Hehehe….**


	8. Another AN, sorry

**A/N: Okay, I know it has been a while since I updated. Okay, more like a year. But I have been dealing with some stuff right now, and I believe that this is one step in fixing the problem, updating my stories. So for those of you who read my Alice in Wonderland story, I will be continuing that ASAP! As for those of you who enjoy my twilight stories, well, I don't know where I am going with them. And to be completely honest, I really am not into Twilight that more. I mean I still like Stephanie Myer, don't get me wrong she is talented, but Twilight has started to piss me off. And no one is allowed to criticize me for my opinion, or I will hunt you down! Lol, jk. But, I am into the idea of starting to write some crossovers for twilight, so it has not pissed me off that much. I mostly blame them splitting Breaking Dawn into 2 parts, I mean in my opinion they are just trying to copy Harry Potter. So as of now, A Whole Lotta Drama and Ghost Rider will be deleted, unless someone wants to adopt the story, then by all means go ahead. But looking back on the stories, I have come a long way in my writing, so I find the stories to be crap. I mean, I guess I kind of grew up. I have started to write my own stories that have nothing to do with fan fiction. I will also be a sophomore this year, and we all know how crazy school can get. But look for more of my stories, and who knows, I might write some one-shots here and there for twilight, but I think this journey is over for me. I believe that I have grown to a point where I need to stop writing what I think should have happened, or could happen, it's time for me to start writing my own ideas. Anyways, thanks for being such great readers. I love you guys, and I hope to hear from all of you. Also there are some stories out there that if they just changed the names of the characters and their appearances, they could publish books, series even. So if you just use the characters really but make your own twists, start writing what you want to write. Hey, who knows, maybe someday a teenage girl will write a fan fiction story about your book! **

**Keep on dreaming,**

**Twilighrules**

**P.S: I am thinking about changing my pen name to something my friend gave me. Keep On Fighting Steph! **


End file.
